


magazine trouble

by cuckooclover



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Humor, Swearing, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuckooclover/pseuds/cuckooclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious magazine appears in the Fairy Tail guild, and now everyone can't take their eyes off it! What is going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It all started with a magazine

Magazine Trouble

Hey guys, I this is my first fan fiction!!! This is actually just a random idea that came out of nowhere.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.

 

Lucy collapsed onto a chair back at the guild. 

"Lucy, are you all right?" Asked Happy.

"I'm all right, Happy. It's just that the last job I took is pretty tiring. Well, at least it's worth it," said Lucy. Mirajane, who was standing next to Lucy, looked over to master Makarov. He was burying his face into a magazine.

"Master, are you all right? You've been sitting there looking at the magazine for five hours straight," said Mirajane.

"Master, are you all-" started Macao as he went over to past master Makarov's shoulders and look into the magazine. Instantly, there was hearts in Macao's eyes.

"Give me that magazine!" He said as he pushed Makarov away to see the magazine.

"What's that you're looking at- Give it to me!" Said Wakaba as he snatched the magazine too. 

"Hey, that's mine!" 

"Well, it was actually mine!"

"Hey, I want it!"

Pretty soon, a majority of the guild went over to try and look at the magazine, even Happy. Lucy went over to see past Evergreen and Bickslow's shoulders to the magazine. 

"Why are you all looking at a celestial gate keys magazine?" She asked. There was a picture of one celestial gate key on each page and also the picture of the spirit the key can summon. On the two pages, Lucy saw the picture of Polaris on one page along with the picture of his key, and on the opposite page, a picture of Plue's key along with the picture of several plues.

"What are you talking about? This is a magazine about- ahh!," said Wakaba, nose bleeding.

"Nonsense, this is a magazine completely focusing onto me," said Evergreen.

"This is a magazine about manliness!" Said Elfman. Lucy dropped a sweat. Then she looked over to see that Natsu was sitting on a chair, nowhere near the magazine.

"Hey, Natsu, why aren't you going near?" She asked.

"For my last job, I have to do an eating contest for three days straight, and after that, I ate enough food to last for one week. Crap, that food magazine sickens me," said Natsu.

"Why are everybody viewing the magazine differently?" She asked.

"No idea," said Natsu.

"Maybe we should part that magazine from everyone. It seems that it's under some kind of enchantment," said Lucy.

"On it. Roar of the fire dragon!" Flames went over the group.

"Hey, I said the magazine, not the people!" Said Lucy before she noticed a water lock around Natsu.

"Juvia won't allow Natsu to destroy the magazine about Gray-Sama!" Yelled Juvia before releasing Natsu from the water lock. Lucy thought for a moment.

"I know! Open, gate of the archer, Sagittarius!"

"Moshi Moshi, how can I help you today, moshi moshi?" Asked Sagittarius.

"Can you please shoot that Magazine?" Asked Lucy.

"Sure thing, moshi moshi," said Sagittarius as he shooter an arrow to the magazine, but the arrow got destroyed by one of Bickslow's dolls. "Watch we're you're ordering that horse cosplay dude to shoot, cosplay girl!" Said Bickslow in the group.

"Close, gate of the archer!" Then Erza busted into the guild.

"Erza, help us! Somehow, everybody's crowding over that magazine," said Lucy. Erza looked over to see the magazine the group's holding.

"Requip: water bucket!" Immediately, a water bucket appeared in her hands.

"What's that gonna do?!" Asked Lucy. Erza swung the bucket, and then the group holding the magazine froze. Lucy looked over to see that the magazine was blank.

"What are we fighting over a blank magazine for?" Said Macao before he and the others walked away from the magazine. There was a long pause.

"Erza, why is the magazine blank?" Asked Lucy finally.

"This magazine was put under an enchantment that pictures of what the reader desires most," she said.

"No wonder I saw gate keys. But why am I not put under the enchantment?" Asked Lucy.

"You already have ten of the Zodiac keys, and five other silver keys, which is why you weren't under the enchantment, as you have a lot of what you desired," said Erza.

"Well, that could explain it. I'm so full from that eating contest, I don't wanna eat again," said Natsu.

"True. I saw the magazine as a cakes magazine, but just before, I ate 100 slices of strawberry cake as a reward," said Erza. Lucy sweat dropped. "Anyway, that magazine was probably supplied by some illegal magazine company I've heard about. The only way to break that enchantment is to pour water at the magazine," said Erza.

"Aye, guys, look over here, a magazine about fish," said Happy holding the magazine.

"Unfortunately, once it dries, the enchantment starts once more," said Erza.

"Great, now we have to deal with it again?!" Yelled Lucy.

 

Hey guys! Yeah, I know. Bad ending and all, but it was alright, right? Anyway, I know that 'water bucket' isn't an armour, but I think that at the start of the series, Happy stated that Erza can requip into weapons as well, sorry if this is incorrect. Like always,

I'm naturally crazy. :P


	2. Rip, you damn magazine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magazine simply just won't rip!!!

WARNING: may be weird.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima

"Great, now we have to deal with it again?!" Yelled Lucy.

"Appears so," said Erza. Lucy sighed. By then Happy was in mid-air, flipping through the magazine's contents, completely ignoring them.

"But still, looks like we have to get that magazine!" Declared Lucy.

"Open, gate of the-" A hand grabbed Lucy's wrist.

"Don't worry, Luce, I'll handle it," said Natsu. He walked underneath Happy and cleared his throat.

"Hey, Happy, can you please give me that magazine, please?" Asked Natsu at Happy nicely. Happy… glared at him?!

"No," he firmly replied. Natsu, Lucy and Erza all looked at Happy, shocked.

"What?! But I said please! Twice!"

"I-I was expecting an 'aye sir'."

"M-me, too."

"Just wait, though," said Erza.

"E-eh?!"

"He'll drop it out of fear eventually."

"What do you mean by that?!"

Meanwhile, Happy was flipping through the magazine contents,

"Tuna… Salmon… mackerel…" Happy muttered as he flipped through the magazine contents, hypnotized by the magazine's power.

"trout…" Happy paused completely as he flipped to the next page.

"N-no," he whispered, shaking from fear.

"NOT HANE-SAKANA!" Yelled Happy as he dropped the magazine. The trio looked at the falling magazine like how a cat watches flies.

"Just what I thought. The magazine only shows the category of what the viewer desires most," said Erza.

"Yeah, but then who's gonna catch it?!" Yelled Natsu. They looked at each other before they scrambled to catch the magazine.

"Wait, what happened?" whispered Happy.

"I've got it!" Yelled Lucy as she dived for the magazine. She looked at the open page of the magazine, and now instead of celestial spirits… there was a picture of a relaxing beach?

"Ohh… that beach looks so relaxing…" whispered Lucy depressingly. Erza quickly swiped the magazine away.

"Don't look at it, Lucy!" Yelled Erza. Happy flew near Natsu.

"Hey, Natsu, what just happened and is Lucy OK?" he asked.

"Let's just say that it involved that magazine," replied Natsu.

"Vacation… Beach… Sun tan…" whispered Lucy as she fantasized from the residue of the magazine's brainwashing powers. Suddenly, she snapped back into focus and stood up.

"Wait, Erza, why did I see beaches?!" She asked.

"Must be because it was hit with the contents of the water bucket, and because the water bucket was connected to my magic and it's contents was water, I think that the magazine turned water themed as a result," said Erza.

"Yeah, that makes sense," said Natsu.

"No, it doesn't," said Lucy as she sweat dropped.

"Aye, no wonder I saw fish instead of Carla," said Happy.

"Hey, guys, what is a magazine about We-" started Romeo as he picked up the magazine.

"DON'T READ IT!" they yelled as they snatched the magazine away from Romeo.

"Quick, Erza, pour water onto the magazine again!" Yelled Natsu as he held the magazine to Erza.

"Nope, we can't use the water bucket again, because it's empty now," said Erza. Lucy, Happy and Natsu sweat dropped.

"But I will try! Sea Empress armour!" Yelled Erza as she changed into her ocean themed armour.

"Tsunami!" Water gushed out of her sword, flooding the magazine before the leftover water disappeared.

"Good, it's drenched," said Lucy.

"But how are we supposed to destroy it?!" Despite being drenched in water, the magazine was only, well, wet, and that's it.

"Let's rip it, obviously! Happy, hold the other end of the magazine," said Natsu.

"E-err, aye, sir," said Happy uncertainly as he held the other end of the magazine.

"Pull on three," said Natsu.

"Three!" Happy and Natsu tug-of-warred the magazine, pulling harder and harder, until they heard a loud rip.

"Yes, we've destroyed the magazine!"

"Nope, just the sound of Droy's clothes ripping because he was too fat," said Erza, yet Droy still ate.

"Wait, then that means…" started Natsu as he looked down.

"That shitty magazine's still intact?!" There wasn't even a slight mark on the magazine, let alone a rip.

"Dammit, desperate times calls for desperate measures! ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Fire rushed to the magazine and burned it, but when the fire died…

The magazine was still intact.

"WHAT THE FLAMIN' HELL?!" Yelled Natsu.

"CLAW OF THE FIRE DRAGON! WINGSLASH OF TH FIRE DRAGON! BRILLIANT FLAME OF THE FIRE DRAGON! IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" yelled Natsu attack after attack, attacking the magazine relentlessly even though it seemed a bit weird.

The rest of the guild apart from Lucy, Erza, Happy and Natsu sweat dropped as Natsu continued to attack the magazine. In truth, because they were brainwashed by that magazine, they didn't remember anything.

"S-seriously, what the heck is that magazine made of?!" Said Macao as Natsu continued to attack the magazine.

Natsu stared at the magazine after finishing all his attacks, not even bothering to pant.

The magazine was still intact.

"N-no way, how is that even possible?!" said Lucy.

"Hey, cuckoo clover, are you sure you didn't copy and paste those five words by mistake?" asked Happy as he looked at the sky.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Australia…

Cuckoo clover sipped some coffee from a mug as she wrote the last couple of sentences.

"And… copy and paste that, because I'm too lazy to write that sentence again, and that's supposed to happen, anyway…" she muttered.

Back at the Fairy Tail Guild…

"T-that was a rhetorical question…" said Happy quietly, dropping a sweat.

"Happy, why are you talking to the sky?" asked Erza.

"Never mind that," said Happy.

"Let me try," said Lucy.

"Open, gate of the giant crab, Cancer!"

"Ebi," said the crab spirit.

"S-say 'kani' for once," whispered Happy.

"Cancer, cut up that magazine to smithereens!" said Lucy. Cancer dropped a sweat.

"E-ebi?! You want me to cut up paper?! Ebi?!"

"Anyway, just do it," said Lucy encouragingly.

"A-alright, ebi," said Cancer as he cut the magazine.

Or tried to cut.

As soon as his scissors touched the paper, the scissors broke into smithereens instead.

"H-huh?!"

"E-ebi?!"

"I didn't expect that," said Lucy. Cancer sulked at a corner.

"H-hey, Cancer, don't take it that seriously," said Lucy.

"I can't even cut up a magazine, ebi, yet I call myself a hairdresser, ebi," he said.

"Poor Cancer," pitied Lucy as she closed Cancer's gate.

"My turn!" Said Erza as she changed into her sea empress armour and repeatingly attacked the magazine. Still no luck.

"Heaven's wheel armour!" Immediately, Erza summoned at least 50 swords and attacked the magazine, extremely frustrated now.

"Come… on… you… f**king… magazine… RIP!" She yelled at each swing. Finally, she requipped back to her Heart Kreuz armour, panting.

Not one tear.

The four mages all stared at the magazine as crickets chirped. Suddenly, Wendy and Carla busted into the guild.

"Hey, everyone, we're back!" She said cheerfully.

"WENDY! Please, please, PLEASE destroy this magazine!" begged the four as they kneeled down in front of Wendy, presenting her the magazine.

"U-umm, why?"

"Just destroy it, and with your magic!" they yelled. Wendy and Carla dropped a sweat, completely confused of what's going on.

"U-umm okay. Roar of the sky dragon!" The magazine got blown by the wind, and…

It drifted outside the front door, drifting farther and farther away from the guild.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled the four.

"O-oh my goodness! Did I do something wrong? Sumimasen!"

Oh. My. God.

I can't believe I actually wrote this! Kay, this is SERIOUSLY testing my insanity right now! Just an idea, and now THIS!

So, so, SO sorry if this is just too weird for some of you,

Sumimasen! Sumimasen! *bows in apology.*

'Tsunami' is not a canon attack.

I'm naturally crazy. :P


	3. The Fat Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magazine flies out of the guild... into a wedding!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima-sama, I mean, Hiro Mashima does.

"So that's why you want to destroy that magazine," said Charlès after they received an explanation about the magazine.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know that the magazine was enchanted with brain washing powers!" Exclaimed Wendy.

"Wait, shouldn't we be chasing after the magazine now?" said Lucy.

"Oh yeah, right!" said Natsu as they ran out of the guild.

"Wait, where are we heading to?" asked Happy.

"Hang on," said Wendy. As she concentrated on the flow of the wind.

"This way," she said before leading Team Natsu to a road going to the right.

"There it is!" said Lucy after they saw the magazine fluttering in the wind.

"I got it!" said Natsu as he reached out to grab it, only to be hit by a pub sign.

"Who would lower a pub sign that low?!" exclaimed Lucy. In coincidence, the pub was called 'the midget'. That is when Happy spotted Gray walking on a street.

"Gray! Catch the magazine!" yelled Happy.

"Huh?"

"Above you!"

"Fine, Ice make: fish net!" The magazine flew directly into the fishnet. Gray lowered it down.

"Don't look at it!"

"But it's blank."

"H-huh?!" Then a realisation struck Erza.

"Oh, right, the magazine's still wet," she said.

"E-even after all those events?!" said Lucy quietly.

"Well, seeing as you don't need it," said Gray as he threw the magazine away, only for it to be drifted away by the wind again. Team Natsu stared at him.

"What?"

"HOW DARE YOU TO THROW THAT MAGAZINE AWAY!" Yelled Erza, pointing a sword at Gray's throat.

"But it's just a stupid piece of paper! And when did you get that serious about littering?!"

"YOU SHOULD'VE FROZE IT!"

"Hey, mum, look, an ice-cream magazine!" said a kid.

"Aww, crap! That kid's got the magazine now!" Yelled Natsu.

"And how did it get dried so quickly?!"

"Must be because it touched Gray's magic, and ice is frozen water."

"Good thing that kid's got an ice cream cone in his hands, though." Then the kid threw the magazine away, and the magazine drifted away in the wind again.

"Dammit!" Yelled Natsu as team Natsu chased the magazine.

"Hold on, why are we chasing a magazine?!" Yelled Gray in realisation.

"That magazine has brainwashing powers that will brainwash anyone into looking at the magazine unless it's wet until the end of time!"

"Yeesh, and we're talking about a stupid magazine." That is when they got to Magnolia Square (the very centre of Magnolia) where unfortunately, a wedding is taking place.

"Dang! And the magazine's dry now, too!" Yelled Lucy. Luckily, it fell into the fountain.

"I'll get it!" said Wendy as she dived into the fountain.

"Wait, but the water in the fountain is so shallow!" Exclaimed Gray while unconsciously losing his shirt.

"Don't worry! Roar of the sky dragon!" While the spell did cushion Wendy's fall, it unfortunately caused water and pennies to fly everywhere.

"Look! Money! We're rich!" Yelled the ring bearer, dropping the cushion that held the two rings while him and some other wedding guests to pick up the pennies. The magazine fell onto the ground, which was already littered with pieces of paper.

"Quick, everyone split up and find that magazine! It should be the one that can't break!" ordered Erza as Team Natsu fell onto their knees and searched for the magazine.

"No! Where's my ring?" Yelled the bride. Happy saw a glimpse of white and gold rolling across the stone paved street.

"I've got it-" started Happy as he dived for the ring before he caught a glimpse of the bride.

"Eww, that's an ugly bride," he muttered under his breath while the ring bounced away. Meanwhile, a wedding guest found the magazine.

"Huh… just a blank magazine," he said before scrunching the magazine into a ball and throwing it away, and it fell onto the cake which strangely have many ornaments that looked like scrunched up pieces of paper, but not all before Gray saw the magazine.

"The magazine!" Yelled Gray before diving into the wedding cake with a loud squelch, cake and frosting flying everywhere along with the ornaments.

"Five seconds rule!" Yelled the ring bearer before stuffing his face with cake that fell onto the ground.

"Kay, somebody should get that kid checked," said Natsu.

Meanwhile, Gray lifted up his head.

"Gray, are you OK-" started Lucy as she and the rest of Team Natsu looked at Gray.

Gray had two plastic wedding cake toppers of the bride and groom stuck up his nostrils before he pulled them out.

"Eww…" they said.

"Curse you for destroying my wedding day!" yelled the equally ugly groom with a weird accent as he repeatedly 'hit' Gray by patting him robotically while his fake moustache and wig fell onto the ground.

"Look, the groom's hitting that cake dude and he's actually bald!" said the ring bearer face covered with frosting and gravel while people took pictures.

"The ornaments!" said Gray.

"Huh?"

"One of the ornaments that was on the cake is actually the scrunched up magazine!" said Gray while the groom still patted at him robotically. Team Natsu looked at each other before they crawled onto the ground again, searching for the magazine.

"I found it!" said Lucy before the area she was at turned shadowy. Lucy looked up and sweat dropped.

"Oh my god, the bride's my landlady!" she mentally thought.

"What's in that scrunched up piece of paper?" she said darkly.

"U-umm, so, Glinda, you're getting married today!" said Lucy nervously, changing the topic.

"Glinda's my evil twin sister, now give me my ring!" She said.

"E-err…" started Lucy.

"Hey look, it's a cloud shaped like a peanut butter jelly sandwich riding on a roast turkey leg!" said Lucy, pointing behind her landlady's twin.

"Huh? Where?" she said, distracted.

"Everybody, let's go!" she said before Team Natsu followed her, running away from the angry bride.

"Crepe, they tricked me!"

"Oh wait, I see it!" said the ring bearer as the ugly bride chased team Natsu.

Phew! This chapter is done. Also, the bit where the ring bearer yelled about the pennies was inspired by a moment in real life. One time, I found a twenty cents coin lying on the ground, so I picked it up. After I realised that I can't buy anything with a twenty cents coin, I threw it onto the ground during lunch break. That is when a kid was like, "MONEY!" and picked up the coin.

Glinda is not the canon name of Lucy's landlady.

I'm naturally crazy. :P

ATTENTION: The reason I posted TWO chapters today is because currently, I'm a couple of chapters behind from my FFN.net account.


	4. Magazine Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magazine turns out to be a bomb and ********* eats it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have now taken over the world! BWAHAHA! But I have yet to take over Fairy Tail from Hiro Mashima, because he's too awesome. ( -_-). I also do not own Gollum from Lord Of The Rings.
> 
> WARNING: Kids, do not try this at home.

"Whoa, bitch can run!" Yelled Natsu as he looked behind while he and Team Natsu ran away from the fat bride. They have so far been running away from Lucy's landlady's good (or bad) twin sister for unfortunately around six hours. Even though all of Team Natsu was completely out of breath, there was still flames of determination in the eyes of the fat bride as she ran. Suddenly, Natsu looked sick.

"No way! You're getting sick just by running?!" Commented Lucy.

"Yep, and the ugliness of that fat bride," he said. Suddenly, spew sprayed all over the streets.

"Natsu, show some control!"

"Wait, at least that can distract the bride for awhile-" The bride then jumped over the puke puddle even better than a long jump dude can despite all the gross weight.

"GIVE ME BACK MY RING!"

"But we don't have the ring!" Yelled Lucy for the one hundredth time. Unfortunately, Lucy slipped from a bit of Natsu's puke and fell down onto the painfully paved streets of Magnolia.

"Lucy, NOOO!" Yelled Wendy as she looked back.

"Give me that scrunched up piece of paper," said the bride darkly as she held out her burger patty hands. Suddenly, there was a glimpse of white and gold rolling across the paved streets.

"Of course, the streets are sloped, so the ring's been rolling downhill..." thought Lucy.

"Wait, there's the ring!" yelled Lucy as she pointed towards the ring. The bride saw it and ran over to pick it up.

"Yes... My precious..." said the bride with a hint of insanity as she gently stroked the ring. Then the bride laughed at an insanely evil tone and pitch as she slowly faced team Natsu, eyes demonic looking. Finally, with one last evil chuckle of doom, she threw down a demon smoke bomb thing onto the ground before running away with the ring.

"Yep, she's the evil one."

"Alright! Time to destroy this f**king magazine!" Said Natsu as he faced the magazine and ignited his fist.

"Natsu, wait! The magazine's indestructible, remember? Luckily, another one of my friends can solve this!" said Lucy as she held out a silver key.

"Open, gate of the southern cross, Crux!" The silver levitating cross appeared before them.

"Crux, can you please examine this magazine and tell us how to destroy it?" Asked Lucy.

"Of course," said Crux as he meditated. Then snored. Suddenly, there was a loud beeping sound from the magazine before numbers floated above it, counting down like a ticking bomb.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

"Just as I feared. This brand of magazine is called bomber. The only way to destroy it is to put it into an extremely strong acid. However, exactly forty-nine hours after the purchase, the magazine will blow up."

"So you mean that the purchaser will get blown apart by a stupid magazine?!"

"Yes, all so to guarantee that the magazine won't get returned. Right now, you have thirty seconds," said Crux darkly.

"NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO GET BLOWN APART BY A MAGAZINE!"

"I WANT A SLICE OF STRAWBERRY CAKE!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE A MAGAZINE CAN DO THIS!"

"NOOO, I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"THERE'S TOO MANY SEVENS IN THIS SERIES!"

"Thanks, Crux, though," said Lucy as she closed his gate.

"I don't want it," said Erza as she tossed the magazine to Gray.

"Me neither," he said, tossing it to Natsu.

"Dammit, where to I throw this piece of shit?!" Then Natsu saw Doranbolt or Mest or whatever walking across the street.

"The only way to destroy it is to put it into an extremely strong acid."

"That's it! Yelled Natsu as she ran up to Doranbolt.

"DORANBOLT! EAT THIS!" Yelled Natsu as he ran to Doranbolt.

"H-huh?" Before Doranbolt knew it, the magazine was stuffed into his mouth. Out of surprise. Doranbolt swallowed the beeping magazine.

"Natsu! What the hell have you done?!" Yelled Erza while the magazine beeped faster in Doranbolt's stomach, reaching towards the climax of exploding.

"NOOO! DORANBOLT!" Yelled Wendy.

Suddenly, the magazine exploded as black smoke came out of Doranbolt's ears and mouth.

Doranbolt coughed up some bits of paper.

The magazine was done for.

The rest of Team Natsu were dumbfounded.

"N-no way..."

"Wait, let professor Happy explain," said Happy.

"You see, throughout the Fairy Tail series, Doranbolt has a strong stomach, as seen with the demonstration of Doranbolt eating snow, flowers, heads, ect, meaning that the hydrochloric acid in Doranbolt's stomach must be very strong. Earlier, Crux said the only way to destroy the magazine was to put it into strong acid, and hydrochloric acid is a strong type of acid, only the hydrochloric acid in Doranbolt's stomach is stronger. That's it from professor Happy today!"

There was an extremely awkward silence.

"I can't believe all this started because of a magazine..." said Lucy.

The End...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAY! I'm finally done with this fanfic! It was extremely fun to write this fanfic, (though there was a few weird moments,) and I give the credits that 'the magazine is actually a bomb' idea to my cousins.
> 
> Anyway, 'til next time, and remember:
> 
> I'm naturally CRAZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" :P


End file.
